1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to systems and methods for applying viscous materials to a surface.
2. Background Art
Holes and other imperfections in walls, ceilings, floors, and other surfaces are often repaired using a compound such as a wall-patch material that is customarily applied using a semi-flexible knife and is sourced from a single-batch container that typically contains far more compound than will be used in a single application. This process typically introduces problems such as wasted compound, source contamination, and messy application thereby resulting in the user discarding unused and contaminated compound which increases the cost of such repairs due to this wasted and discarded product. The tools involved may also be unwieldy and require additional time and cost in cleaning and storing such tools for future use.